Una lección que pesa sobre tu piel
by Neblinosa
Summary: Castiel no comprende lo que es el amor más allá de la devoción hacia su Padre. Dean se encarga de enseñarle una lección. Dean/Castiel


**Advertencias:** Mmm, Castiel levemente descamisado y Dean en un plan tan acaramelado que podría causar subidas de azúcar en sangre.

**Rating:** T / PG-13

**Spoilers:** Nada de nada

**Sinopsis:** Castiel no comprende lo que es el amor más allá de la devoción hacia su Padre. Dean se encarga de enseñarle una lección.

**Notas de autor:** Una vez más, mil gracias a **dryadeh** que logró editar ésto sin sufrir un coma diabético por el exceso de azúcar. Eres una valiente, hombreloba!  
El fic en sí es otra traducción (cómo no...) de una respuesta mía a un meme (_"Castiel does not understand love, all he knows is devotion to his Father. Dean teaches him"_)de esos que tanto les gustan en el fandom angloparlante. En este caso el SPN Schmoop Meme en LJ en el que se pedía historias llenas de fluff, cariño, alegría, arco iris y todo eso. Básicamente, NO ME DEJARON USAR EL ANGST. Con lo que la caracterización de Dean es...*cof*ñoña*cof*. Leer bajo vuestra propia discrección. No me responsabilizo de caries, subidones de azúcar y cosas de esas xDD

* * *

**Una lección que pesa sobre tu piel**

Castiel le está mirando, ojos muy abiertos y terriblemente azules, mientras ladea la cabeza en ese pequeño gesto de confusión que siempre suele hacer, y Dean quisiera gritar de pura frustración. No es que haya sido precisamente un paseo reunir el valor para desnudar sus sentimientos ante Cas y el maldito ángel. No. Lo. Está. Pillando.

– Pero, Dean – el habitual tono plano carece de cualquier incertidumbre, palabras envueltas en la firmeza de una inamovible creencia nacida de una eternidad de no conocer nada más. De no conocer nada mejor. Este tipo de ciega devoción hace que Dean quiera rechinar los dientes en una forma que sólo los petulantes caretos de Sam han conseguido antes. – ¿Cómo no puedo saber qué es el amor? Nosotros, los ángeles, nacemos con el único propósito de amar a nuestro Padre y de cumplir su Voluntad. Podría decirse que el amor es nuestra más profunda naturaleza.

Dean ve por dónde va Cas, de verdad que lo hace. Milenios siendo el perrillo faldero de Dios, sirviéndole fielmente y jamás cuestionando nada tiene que hacerle eso a un tío. Ángel. Lo que sea. Pero que sea capaz de comprender los razonamientos de Castiel no significa que esté de acuerdo con ellos, porque, ¿en esto? Castiel está jodidamente _equivocado_.

– ¡Otra vez con el puto _"único propósito"_ del demonio! – Dos zancadas que transpiran enfado es lo que cuesta borrar la distancia entre ambos y Dean se encuentra de repente cara a cara con el ángel, la calidez de Castiel buscándole en forma de tenues lenguas de calor que rozan suavemente su piel y dejan tras de sí un agradable hormigueo. Desde tan cerca, puede ver cada una de las grietas en los labios resecos de Cas y la certeza de que sólo necesitaría un paso más, una distancia apenas dibujada en un suspiro, para recorrerlas con su lengua y saborear esa sequedad, es casi sólida, casi física.

Sin embargo, si hay una cosa que Dean aprendió durante todos esos años que pasó en la carretera con su padre es a mantener una disciplina y autocontrol estrictos durante una cacería por lo que se las apaña para luchar valientemente contra la necesidad de extender una mano y deslizarla por la parte frontal de la camisa blanca de Cas. Saber que el estar tan cerca de Castiel se convirtió en algo así como una tortura hace ya una temporada no es algo que le haga particular gracia, pero ahora que ha admitido ante sí mismo que ese sentimiento no se va a ir a ninguna parte, hay una sensación de expectación siempre presente en la atmósfera, como un quedo murmullo que vibra suavemente contra su piel.

Pero Dean sabe cuando algo es simplemente _demasiado_ y no quiere que el ángel se acobarde y se esfume en un revoloteo dejando esta conversación inacabada. Porque en todo esto, Dean quiere que Castiel comprenda de una puta vez por dónde van las cosas. Así que mantiene sus zarpas bajo control e intenta, una vez más, comunicar con palabras aquello de lo que el ángel no se está enterando. De largo. – Lo que te estoy diciendo, Cas, es que toda esa devoción descerebrada que vosotros los emplumados sentís por el jefazo no es lo que nosotros, pobres mortales, vemos como amor. Ni de casualidad.

– No comprendo, Dean. – El ceño de Cas se arruga y el cambio de expresión hace que pequeñas arrugas aparezcan entre sus ojos y tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la cría de trece años que parece haber invadido últimamente el cerebro de Dean empieza a dar saltitos meneando sus coletas y se pone en plan ñoño total cuando lo ve, casi perdiéndose las siguiente palabras del ángel. – El amor es amor. El amor es _perfección_. ¿Cómo podría existir una diferencia?

Dean mira a Castiel con impotencia, superado por la irritante sospecha de que probablemente tuviese más éxito hablando con una de las desconchadas paredes de la habitación del motel. Es dolorosamente evidente que usar palabras para intentar que el ángel vea lo que está intentando explicarle no le lleva a ninguna parte. El hecho de que Cas sea capaz de pensar sólo en absolutos (amor absoluto, obediencia absoluta, devoción absoluta.) tampoco es que ayude demasiado.

Vale. _A la mierda._

– Muy bien, Cas, te lo explicaré. Te voy a explicar esto aunque sea la maldita última cosa que haga. – Ignora la forma en que los ojos de Castiel se entrecierran en esa mirada de leve desaprobación que el ángel siempre pone cuando se enfrenta a la maestría de Dean en las muchas formas de profanidad, y afianza su decisión de echar 'con cuidado' por la borda y lanzarse a por ello _de una puñetera vez_. Si Cas no puede soportar lo que está por venir y se pira con su emplumado rabo entre las piernas que así sea, pero Dean tiene la firme creencia de que ya es hora de que recurra a medidas un poco más drásticas.

En realidad, todo es muy simple. Sólo ha de aceptar su derrota. Dejarse vencer por esa necesidad física de tocar a Castiel que cabalga desbocada en su sangre. Dean nota como el tirante hilo del que pende su control de repente se desenrosca y se extiende, haciendo que todo lo que rodea a Castiel se enfoque, adquiriendo una cualidad casi cortante y colocándole en la punta de la lengua el sabor fuertemente especiado de algo que sólo puede definir como emoción.

Con movimientos lentos y contenidos, extiende su mano hacia Castiel y la presiona contra el centro del pecho del ángel, sintiendo el material de la camisa blanca rozar suavemente contra su palma. Hay un minúsculo parpadeo de sorpresa que cruza rápidamente la expresión de Cas y Dean guarda esa evidencia como si fuera la primera victoria en la pequeña guerra privada que ambos están librando. – ¿Sábes, nosotros los humanos? Tenemos muchas faltas, Cas. No podemos entender ese concepto de perfección que vosotros tenéis, así que tenemos que apañárnoslas como buenamente podemos.

Dean está bastante orgulloso de poder arreglárselas para que sus manos no tiemblen y se muevan con extremo cuidado cuando agarra la inevitable corbata azul oscuro y tira suavemente de ella, apartando la tela a un lado y así hacer sitio para que sus dedos se curven sobre el botón del cuello de la camisa. Entonces, dedicándole una larga mirada a Castiel, quien permanece inmóvil y engañosamente tranquilo ante la invasión a que se ve sometido, Dean pasa el botón por el ojal. Cuando termina, la abertura en la tela muestra un triángulo de piel pálida y, joder, el único pensamiento que atraviesa salvajemente su mente es el de inclinarse para poder así marcar esa carne blanca con su lengua y dejar su sello en Castiel. En vez de eso, su mano se desliza dentro, permitiendo que dos dedos rocen suavemente el lento ritmo del pulso de Cas y Dean recibe su recompensa en forma del pequeño jadeo que Castiel ahoga cuando sus pieles se encuentran por fin.

– Cuando amamos a alguien a veces somos unos hijos de perra egoístas. – Dean se asegura de acaparar la atención de Cas arrastrando la mano hacia abajo y encontrando el siguiente botón, del que se deshace con rapidez, dejando que sus dedos recorran, fantasmagóricos, los afilados ángulos de la clavícula del ángel. Castiel se queda aún más quieto, inanimado, como si temiera que al moverse fuera a romperse en un millar de piezas que se fuera a llevar el viento. – Deseamos, Cas, _deseamos_ tanto que nos quemamos con ello. Buscamos satisfacción con la misma urgencia con la que necesitamos aire para respirar.

Dean entreteje todo un mundo de deliberación en sus movimientos cuando, permitiendo que el momento se extienda más allá de lo necesario, termina de desabrochar el resto de botones y saca la tela blanca de la cintura del pantalón. Sólo con eso, Cas está frente a él con su camisa abierta de par en par, la provocadora línea azul de la corbata a medio anudar serpenteando sobre la piel expuesta, y una confusión tan profundamente grabada en su mirada que casi logra hacerla parecer humana.

En otro momento Dean quizás hubiera encontrado divertido el ver la habitualmente inmutable apariencia de Castiel tan desarreglada, con una broma preparada y una sonrisa ladeada torciendo sus labios, pero ahora mismo, en la barata habitación de motel a la que llama "casa" por esta noche, todo lo que encuentra es una oleada de emociones que se dan forma en el frenético latido de su corazón, la sequedad que invade su boca y la falta de aliento que le hace sentirse como un pez fuera del agua, boqueando furiosamente para sobrevivir. Esta intimidad manufacturada a la que ha arrastrado a Castiel es casi demasiado que soportar. Y al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera se acerca a ser _suficiente_.

– Verás, somos avariciosos también. – Las manos de Dean se curvan sobre las solapas de la gabardina de Castiel, agarrando el abrigo y la chaqueta del traje que hay debajo, y durante lo que apenas es el susurro de un instante, ojos verdes y azules se encuentran y se quedan enganchados. En la mirada llena de aceptación de Castiel Dean encuentra todo el permiso que necesita así que, con delicadeza, empuja la áspera tela más allá del firme marco de los hombros y sigue hacia abajo la línea de los brazos de Cas hasta que las prendas caen con un ruido amortiguado sobre el suelo del motel. – Unos cabrones avariciosos, Cas, porque ¿si nos tiras un hueso? Queremos todo el jodido esqueleto.

Sería tan, tan fácil llevar las cosas un poco más allá, incrementar la intensidad sólo un nivel más, lo suficiente para que este tranquilo mar de ternura se convirtiera en una furiosa tormenta de pasión. Hay rescoldos de excitación que empiezan a arder en rojo brillante en su vientre, hilando un calor abrasador que repta lentamente hacia su pecho. Sabe que no costaría mucho (tal vez la sensación de los labios de Cas contra los suyos, o que sus alientos se fundieran en uno solo) para que se tirara de cabeza a ese torbellino y permitir que ese calor se vuela un infierno y arder en él, y arder y arder. Pero esa es una lección que tendrá que enseñar otro día, así que sin ningún tipo de miramiento aplasta esas incipientes llamas y se conforma con dejar que sus dedos insinúen una caricia contra el dorso de las manos de Castiel antes de eliminar cualquier punto de contacto.

A pesar de lo que Sam crea a veces, Dean no es ningún idiota. No se le escapa que todo lo que está pasando entre esas cuatro paredes, esta casi blasfema exploración táctil del ángel que se yergue serenamente frente a él, está ocurriendo porque Castiel lo permite. La aparente docilidad, la falta de movimiento y el silencio pétreo que envuelven al ángel como una capa invisible, todo ello es Castiel dando un permiso tácito que se apoya en la fuerza de la confianza que siempre ha depositado en Dean.

Una confianza que Dean no está del todo seguro de merecer pero que, aún así, no traicionaría por nada en el mundo.

Se da cuenta que admitir la existencia de esta emoción que se desborda lentamente como una marea cálida y crece hasta que se derrama y empapa su piel no es algo que se pudiera esperar de Dean Winchester. Las líneas de su boca se curvan hacia arriba en una irónica sonrisa cuando piensa que, aparentemente, ser una nenaza es algo firmemente arraigado en la sangre de la familia Winchester. Pero si querer coger este momento en el que Castiel le mira solemnemente a los ojos, con serena intensidad, y arrancarlo del flujo del tiempo para que dure un latido más, para que se extienda una respiración más es algo digno de la película para chicas más cursi habida y por haber, hace tiempo ya que no le importa lo más mínimo.

Pero, como cualquier otra lección, esta ya se está acercando a su fin.

– También somos otras muchas cosas. – Dean comienza en un murmullo, su voz apenas un susurro acunado en el silencio de la habitación, palabras moldeadas como la temblorosa imagen de un espejismo de desierto. – Posesivos, Cas. Tenemos tanto miedo a la soledad que queremos poseer y ser poseídos. – Sus dedos bailan sobre la suave tela de la camisa abierta de Castiel, rozando apenas un botón, trazando delicadamente la línea de una arruga del material. Con una mirada suave y cálida, Dean se deshace de todas las máscaras que ha llevado a lo largo de los años y se muestra completamente al descubierto ante el ángel, de forma que Castiel pueda leer en sus ojos la verdad de la lección.

– Ansiamos tener alguien nuestro, alguien a quien podamos tocar – La mano que aletea sobre la camisa de Castiel se desliza bajo la tela, buscando la calidez que anida en el pecho del ángel. Le da la bienvenida la suavidad de piel pálida y la leve flexión del músculo que yace bajo ella. Cuando Dean finalmente extiende sus dedos sobre el corazón de Cas, su propio corazón late con una sobrecogedora sensación de pertenencia, con la certeza de que no existe ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar en estos momentos.

– Alguien a quien _sentir_.

Bajo las callosas yemas de los dedos de Dean el lento, implacable ritmo del corazón de Cas está componiendo una música que inicia un etéreo baile por toda la geografía de su piel. Acordes susurrados crean una intrincada melodía que se enrosca lánguidamente en torno a los bordes más afilados de Dean y que levanta el peso que la frustración inicial nacida de la falta de entendimiento con Castiel había alojado en él.

Ya está. _Por fin está_, Dean piensa con alivio y el suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando escapa lentamente a través de sus labios entreabiertos. La cara seria del ángel cuenta una historia completamente diferente ahora, la confusión exiliada de las profundidades azules y reemplazada por lo que parece ser una compresión definitiva.

Prefiere no saber cuánto tiempo están así, en este silencio repleto de palabras no pronunciadas que se ofrecen el uno al otro en una mirada, en el temblor de su respiración. Puede que sea un segundo. Quizás un minuto. Pero parece más cercano a un _para siempre_.

– Dean. – Castiel rompe la magia con la áspera textura que delinea su voz. Una jaula de carne y huesos se cierra sobre los dedos de Dean cuando el ángel envuelve la mano que protege su corazón en la calidez de la suya propia. – Creo que finalmente comprendo lo que has estado intentando decirme.

La vida ha sido una dura maestra para Dean, porque en vez de dar saltos de alegría con el conocimiento de que por fin ha llegado hasta Cas, no puede evitar el prepararse mentalmente para lo inevitable. Porque, en la vida de Dean nada le llega con facilidad y puede leer el _"pero"_ en la cara del ángel como si estuviera escrito en jodidas letras de neón.

– Dilo, Cas. _Dilo_.

Castiel aparta la mirada y la persistente tristeza que ve en el gesto del ángel hace que Dean sienta como si de repente todo el aire de la habitación se hubiera convertido en piedra.

No puede respirar.

– No se – Castiel comienza, quedamente – si soy realmente capaz de ofrecerte a ti lo mismo.

_Ah, cómo no._

Ahí está. Así es cómo unas palabras apenas susurradas le rompen en pequeñas y afiladas piezas y reducen su mundo a una entidad inanimada. La vida debe estar partiéndose de risa con Dean – porque eso es lo que mejor hace la muy zorra. Con su increíble presunción e ingenuidad. Con la locura que le aparentemente le poseyó cuando se atrevió a pensar que tal vez Castiel podía sentir algo también.

_A la mierda._

Con un paso tambaleante se echa hacia atrás y arranca con violencia la mano que aún descansaba sobre el pecho de Cas. Sus dedos están fríos, como si el ángel hubiera absorbido todo su calor y los hubiera convertido en puro hielo. Dean agacha la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos porque no soporta la mera visión de Castiel. No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a la tristeza del ángel sin arremeter contra él para protegerse a sí mismo de la misma forma que siempre ha hecho desde que era un niño.

Porque, a pesar de todo, Cas no merece su furia.

Dean necesita salir de la habitación que parece cerrarse contra él y provoca una claustrofobia que atenaza su garganta y hace latir su corazón tan desenfrenadamente que parece que le fuera a estallar. Tiene que alejarse de Cas, poner entre ellos toda la distancia posible para así poder volver a levantar las barreras tras las cuales se ha escondido toda su vida. Esas barreras que derrumbó cuando empezó su lección y cuya ausencia ha permitido que las palabras de Castiel hayan le hayan cortado tan profundamente.

Pero Dean no va a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad porque de repente, puede notar como Castiel se mueve y el ángel está justo ahí, cercano y real, estrechando el mundo de Dean hasta que sólo cabe en él su presencia y barriendo de un plumazo cualquier amargura o miedo. Hay dedos contra su mejilla, tacto ligero y amable, un delicado roce de calidez que le mantiene en su sitio y Dean abre los ojos porque por mucho que quisiera borrar la visión de Cas de su mente hace sólo unos momentos ahora no puede _no mirar_.

Lo que ve despierta en él un alivio que es como aire fresco para sus pulmones. Castiel le está mirando, la misma expresión seria que siempre pone, pero hay una suavidad recién nacida en las líneas de su rostro, una determinación mezclada a partes iguales con esperanza en su mirada que hace que las piezas de Dean se deslicen de vuelta a su lugar una vez más. Las esquinas de la boca de Cas se elevan levemente, en esa única sonrisa que Dean ha aprendido a apreciar y el ángel da unos pasos hacia él, haciendo que sus temperaturas corporales se crucen y luego se mezclen hasta que se funden en una sola. Con una voz tocada por la emoción, Cas murmura cinco pequeñas palabras en su oído y Dean descubre en ellas un milagro que trae la vida de vuelta a su mundo.

– Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.


End file.
